Duct mountable smoke or gas detectors are often useful in connection with alarm systems to control the movement air in building ducts associated HVAC systems. One such duct detector structure has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,795 entitled “Detector Interconnect System”, issued Sep. 26, 2000. The '795 patent is assigned to the Assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference. Another variation is illustrated in Fenne U.S. Design Patent DES. 327,228 issued Jun. 23, 1992. The Fenne patent is assigned to the Assignee hereof and incorporated herein by reference.
Known duct detector housings have been implemented with either one piece or two piece enclosures. The sensor and power electronics are usually separated. The sensor portion is sealed in accordance with agency requirements.
As a result of the sealed sensor, electrical conductors or other forms of interconnects extend between the respective enclosures or compartments. Additionally, there are times when there is inadequate space available for purposes of installing a one-piece housing. While two-piece housings reduce space requirements, separate wiring harnesses or conduit connections must be provided between the two housing portions. The wiring is thus exposed to potential hazards of the environment. Further, whether the detectors are installed in wet or unclean environments, special connectors often must be used to interconnect the two sections.
There is thus a continuing need for improved duct-type detectors to address some of the outstanding installation and environmental related problems noted above. Preferably such footprint and/or interconnect problems could be addressed in a way that installers can operate more cost effectively and efficiently while at the same time minimizing problems due to separate, inconvenient and expensive wiring harnesses.